nova_sanctorumfandomcom-20200216-history
Commander Marquis
John Marquis, born IC 3204, is the Commander of the Spectres, which is led by Servibius Victrilin. John has been part of the Spectres for six years, joining shortly after Servibius. John believes in galactic peace, however he believes the only way to achieve it is through complete destruction of those who do not. Early Life John was born a second child, in the small city of Alkevac, on the 23rd of Zevno, 3204. His father, James Marquis III was a important member of the Tevax corporation (a private military company), essentially being the head soldier, this led to the Marquis family having a great abundance of money, which further allowed for John to be sent off to a private school - something he secretly despised his parents for. To get out his anger with his parents, John turned to fighting other students - often giving them extended trips to the infirmary. John excelled in PE, Physics, Engineering and Mathematics, however the rest of his subject grades were lackluster at best. John was put into therapy, and was eventually diagnosed with Intermittent Explosive Disorder . Because of his fathers wealth, 'treatment' was no issue. John had to attend therapy three times a week, and take antidepressants four times a day, in an effort to stabilize his moods. At the age of 15, John attempted to murder a fellow student who insulted his father, in his fit of rage he knocked out the student who he originally attacked and a teacher who tried to stop the fight - because of this he was expelled from school. When John returned home he was only greeted by his father, whom quickly knocked him to the floor, yelling how he was a disgrace to the family and would never be successful. John stood back up, clearing injured by his fathers attack, his only words were "This is all your fault" which resulted in James going ballistic and beating John to the point he had to go to hospital. Social services took John from his father and mother, and put him into care, however because he was almost 18, he never got adopted parents. John attended a small school for the duration of his stay at the home, keeping to himself so he wouldn't repeat his previous experiences. John was bullied constantly in school due to his antisocial behavior. This caused John to fall into a spiral of depression, which he only recovered from fairly recently. John became using self harm as an escape mechanism, cutting the upper ends of his arms and legs, in order to prevent teachers or the home staff from seeing. John had a constant stream of suicidal thoughts for the rest of his stay at the home, reaching the brink of suicide many times, but never actually killing himself. John then took boxing as a breakaway from life, often breaking out of the home to attend his matches, however this was quickly put a stop to when found out. At the age of 18, John gladly left the home and went to a military camp, where he applied and was successfully admitted into the Imperial Space Force. Category:Characters Category:Valdrin